


Not the One

by chaebun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Love, bec oc is chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaebun/pseuds/chaebun
Summary: he never envisioned for this day to come—to be hearing words he had always wanted to say, from her very lips. Not even letting his mind wander to the possibility of, someday, Izumi would return his feelings for the fear of hurting himself if it never happens but it did.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Not the One

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: the 1 & august by taylor swift

Summer seems exceptionally long this year and though they enjoy the warmth of the season and the amazing festivals that come with it, some days are just sweltering hot it made the boys of Mankai, miserable.

But with the summer troupe having just finished another successful play, Sakyo thought the actors deserved to spend a day at the water park to cool off. Not before convincing or rather annoying the old geezer into agreeing that he grumbled about setting aside a budget for this day. Their assistant director, Suki, even chipped in although both her and Izumi are not going to be joining them, having decided to have a little ‘girl time’ which perked the interest of a certain white-haired man and earned groans of protest from a few young boys.

They never gave much thought about how the two ladies were going to be spending their day while the boys are away—probably at the mall, though Izumi is not much into shopping Suki certainly is and it is most evident when she is stressed out.

Perhaps the duo will stay at home and catch up with their favorite dramas or movies they have, unfortunately, missed out on due to the preparations for the troupe’s play, while munching on a batch of chocolate chip cookies they baked themselves.

What they did not expect as they stepped into the lounge area of the Mankai dormitory is the sight of their intoxicated directors, both wearing a wedding dress as they dance and sing along to _‘the one that got away’_. The floor beneath them shook from the music blasting through the speaker and even before they entered they could feel the vibrations through the front door, “my, my.” Azuma lets out a soft chuckle, amused at how they appear to be oblivious of their arrival and continue their sordid drunken dance while chanting along with the lyrics with all their hearts and as loud as they could, they are positive the people from neighboring establishments would think there is an ongoing ritual ceremony of some sort within the mankai building.

The cushions are spread over the wooden floor. Opened pack of chips, half-eaten take outs, and empty bottles of what seems to be tequila, littered the coffee table pushed in front of the television to make room for them to prance around.

“What are you two doing?” the exhausted women whipped at the sound of Sakyo’s deep voice, the whole of the theater troupe staring at them and while Izumi could only laugh sheepishly at the situation they were caught in while fumbling for her friend’s phone to press stop before the next song comes on, Suki on the other hand is wearing her usual sunny, eager smile as she greets the boys.

Strands of hair sticking to their foreheads, faces red both from alcohol they’ve consumed and dancing, the boys just witnessed.

 _Can’t believe they did karaoke without me!_ Tenma thought though it wasn’t much of a karaoke set up and more, them blaring loud music and singing along to it using empty bottles of tequila as their microphones.

“jesus fucking christ, how long have you been drinking?” Banri mumbles, some of them saunter towards their directors, assisting them to sit on one of the cushions laid out on the floor while Azuma and Omi make their way into the kitchen to prepare tea and water to help sober them up.

“More importantly, why are you wearing wedding dresses?” Yuki chimed in, plopping himself over the cushion-less couch, watching as the older guys take care of the women who are drunk out of their mind. He shakes his head at them but did think the dresses they wore are beautiful and even looked expensive. _Jesus._ He would ask about it tomorrow, when the women are sober.

Most of the actors and Matsukawa, with Kamekechi, have quietly fled to the safety of their rooms, silently praying for their directors. Tsuzuru wanted to stay back and help but Sakuya needed him to drag the love struck boy, Masumi, back to their shared room.

“Because we are never getting married!” Tsumugi could only offer a smile to the utterly confused Banri as he, too, is just as perplexed as everyone in the room at Izumi’s answer.

For god knows how many times that day, the blond man sighs whilst he settles on the floor in front of them. Kazunari has seated himself next to Yuki on the sofa, his phone out of pocket to take as much photo of the “precious moment” as it would allow him.

“Yeah!” the woman with peach hair, huffed, dainty hands gesturing to the white gown she is donning, “This is the only chance we have at looking pretty in a white dress.”

A soft laugh came from Juza, a hand patting Izumi's shoulder as she babbles with a finger pointed at the woman across her, telling Sakyo that her best friend thinks she will never find love as it seems to be avoiding her. Clearly drunk as she is normally not this loud.

“and me—“ she pauses for a few seconds, fixing her gaze at Sakyo.

 _Oh_. The disappointment showed on her face for a split second as the purple eyes, she loves and is always looking her way, did not meet hers-- instead, they were solely focused on her equally drunk friend as though the peach haired girl is the only one he could see. Even in her drunken stupor Izumi heard the desperate sound of her voice when she called out his name.

 _I'm no longer your muse.  
_It plays in her head as if mocking her as she watches how slowly he peels his gaze away from Suki to her like he didn’t want to take his eyes off of the other.  
She then straightened the puffy skirt of her gown and took a deep breath before her mouth opens again, speaking of words her sober self is not brave enough to tell him.

**_“I like you. Do you not like me anymore?”_ **

_Fucking hell._

Dumbfounded?

Astounded?

Flabbergasted?

Even with all the words in the dictionary combined nothing can describe the silence that enveloped the room as soon as the confession left izumi’s mouth. Suki is the only one smiling at her, everyone else is gobsmacked—like, Kazunari who never stops talking. Even Yuki, who always had something to say has his mouth hanging open.

And most importantly, Sakyo, who almost lost his balance even though he is sitting down.

“Holy shit.” Banri is gawking at their director’s sudden confidence and mentally takes note to never drink that much he ends up embarrassing himself. Maybe never drink at all, settsu.

_Holy shit, indeed._

The blond man takes a few moments to compose himself but before he could even form a single word out, Suki broke the silence, “Yeah Sakyo, do you or do you not?”

“What?” his wide, bemused eyes stares back at the light blue pair of hers—the same pair that he finds himself getting lost in more often than he’d like to admit.

“You’re already old!” she continues, brows knitted together as though she was disappointed at how the oldest autumn troupe member never noticed Izumi’s obvious feelings. “—and you’re still playing with a woman’s feelings?” from his other side he could hear a giggle from Izumi followed by a quiet agreement.

What shocked everyone, though, is not how the two women are backing the yakuza— _an actual yakuza_ , in the corner but it was Suki’s small hand that reached forward to lightly slap Sakyo’s burning cheek.

The lounge is filled with gasps before it was silent again, izumi snickers while azami, who is watching the hilarious scene unfold from the dining area, had on a proud grin directed at suki.

Very early on after she joined, they learned Suki Koizumi is not only a strong-willed young woman but also perverse and rebellious, having the guts to talk back to or defy a yakuza and never once cowering away from his piercing, cold glares. and certainly, the only one who smacks Izumi’s bum and give her a “time out” for making curry for the fourth time that week (they thank her for that as, sometimes, even omi and tsuzuru cannot stop said currian.), but that is beside the point. Right now, however, they all silently agreed that this might be the last time they will see the lovely assistant director, alive.

“Va te faire foutre!”

_Oh no, she’s not done yet?_

Tsumugi gives out a nervous laugh, head slightly bowing as an apology on behalf of Suki before he follows Banri, who is grumbling as he hurriedly carries the petite lady on his back, out of the lounge and to her room. Afraid that sakyo might cut her hand off or seal her mouth shut for good.

Izumi has also been taken to her room by tasuku, her ballgown of a dress blocking his view as he carefully follows the guys up the stairs with Juza trailing behind them with the tray of chamomile tea that Azuma has made. The inebriated brunette is now ranting about how curry roux is a phony. 

The younger actors have left as well while Azuma and Omi stayed to clean up the mess and sakyo, well…

“Shit.” A long, exasperated sigh escapes pass his lips, head shaking while he helps tidy up the lounge. He is genuinely tired from keeping the unruly teenagers of mankai in check the whole day at the resort and he wants nothing more than to slip under the warmth of his covers and pass out but he knows it’s going to be a long night for him after Izumi just told him how she truly felt.

_Oh, Izumi. all this time?_

He never envisioned for this day to come—to be hearing words he had always wanted to say, from her very lips. Not even letting his mind wander to the possibility of, someday, Izumi would return his feelings for the fear of hurting himself if it never happens but it did.

It was real.

He should be happy—on cloud 9, even.  
Walking on the moon and smiling like an idiot.  
Heart thumping hard against his ribcage, Azami would probably hear it from across the room.

But, nothing. He isn’t feeling any of these.  
He felt sorry, instead, because after Izumi’s confession he realizes—no.  
He is certain now more than ever that he no longer wishes to be in the receiving end of her feelings.  
Also something he thought will never come.

࿐ ˚ . ✦

“Oi, Koizumi.”

Her shoulders tensed, breath hitching at the familiar voice. She slowly turns to face him, sheepishly smiling at the man she has been wanting to avoid all morning—just until she gathers enough courage to be in the same room with him and not have the scene of her slapping him replay in her mind over and over, although she laughed about it with the other guys earlier it would not erase the fact that she still _slapped_ _sakyo_ in the face. _for god’s sake, suki_. She knows there is a long lecture waiting for her.

to rarely get hangovers after a night of drinking is both a blessing and a curse and she wishes the world is dead to her, like it is to Izumi, right now then she wouldn’t have to face this man for a day. She also figured she would come find him after he had _that talk_ with Izumi about last night’s drunken shenanigans and her surprisingly unsurprising confession but he already found the peach haired woman first and in her most vulnerable state—before coffee.

Most of the young members of the troupe had gone out to catch a festival outside of veludo way, letting them enjoy a break from their responsibilities which, unfortunately, is not the case for the working men. Suki got quite lucky that Sakyo is one of the older men and had a few errands to run that morning.

She has been awake since six, lurking about in the hallway trying to check the lounge for a certain someone and in doing so, she heard the ever loyal Sakoda worrying over his boss who apparently did not have an ounce of sleep and it is evident from the bag under his eyes, the way his shoulders are slumped as he rests against the doorframe of the kitchen and the scowl on his face which she decided was cause by fatigue and not because he is infuriated with last night’s event. Nevertheless, her gaze softens at the sight of him.

“I thought we’re already past the ‘calling each other’s last name’ what’s up with Koizumi?” her nose scrunches at her feeble attempt to stir the conversation away from the inevitable before it could even begin but Sakyo sees right through her. She shuts her mouth immediately upon seeing his eyes narrow at her direction.

She sends him a coy smile, back leaning against the kitchen counter as she tries to hide half of her face by raising her mug to her lips to take a careful sip of her coffee. There is no use hiding now or pretending to be dead.

“Are you mad that I slapped you?” with his arms folded across his chest he pushes himself off the doorframe and saunters towards her, leaning against the counter opposite of her whilst an eyebrow is raised at how her voice came out soft as she asked him the question and despite it being silent in the dormitory he was still able to hear it. A flush creep across her cheeks as Sakyo keeps his steady gaze at her and even when her brain nags at her to look away and focus on something—anything other than those beautiful pair of amaranthine eyes, she can’t seem to do so. 

_She doesn’t want to._

Suki can’t count with her fingers the times she found herself weak in his presence, incapable of looking away from his amethyst pair and letting gravity tether her closer to him, instead. She thought it was unfair how everything that is purple reminded her of them.

Or the times she is out of breath just with a smile from him—especially the faint yet soft ones he sends her way during a performance with the rest of the autumn troupe while he pours his heart out on stage and for a fleeting moment she allowed herself to be selfish and believe that she plagues his mind just as much as he did in hers.

Just like then, she relished every second of a small moment shared between them, even if she wants to slap the irritatingly smug grin off his face teasing her unusually timid behavior, for tomorrow or the next day he might belong to someone who is not her.

Be in the arms of the woman he loved and longed for most of his existence, since that fateful meeting outside the theater.

She knows it will hurt for a while. Oh, who is she kidding it will hurt for a long time despite that, she still wouldn’t change a thing.

“No, Sue.” Her cheek warms up and her heart swells at the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> ‧₊˚ this chapter is inspired by that episode from Friends where phoebe, monica, and rachel each wore a wedding dress while hanging out and drinking together. 
> 
> ‧₊˚ I’ve read a few sakyo x izumi fanfics like this where sakyo is always the one who ends up hurting and I thought “how about I hurt Izumi this time” don’t get me wrong i love that currian to death!!! but i just can’t help wonder what it would be like to switch their roles, you know, so here is my attempt in writing a fic about my favorite boomer (oops).
> 
> ‧₊˚ “Va te faire foutre!” is i believe "go fuck yourself" in french??
> 
> ‧₊˚tell me what you think guys!


End file.
